A large time-bandwidth ultrasound instrumentation architecture has been developed which introduces a novel waveform and coherent signal process for non-invasive medical echography. Phase 1 objectives are demonstration of: high achieved processing gain; simultaneous coherent range and doppler measurements; real time signal processing; improved echo discrimination and dynamic range performance compared to current pulse-echo technology. Proof-of-concept hardware design and a specific approach to Phase 1 laboratory testing are described. Quantitative axial and near-axial results are expected to validate the system/processing architecture and its potential scanning performance in the non-linear, dynamic, and echo-rich physiological signal environment. The proposed architecture provides access to improved signal to noise, echo discrimination, and dynamic range that are considered crucial to significant improvement in the utility of non-invasive diagnostic systems. Long range objectives for tissue characterization, tumor detection and delineation, and vascular system anomaly recognition are potentially addressed by the enhanced information content, acuity and dynamic response of the real time measurements.